A Caminho do Paraíso
by Mystik
Summary: Sam faria de tudo para ter seu irmão de volta.


**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Darkfic, Deathfic, AU

**Nota: **Se passa no final da terceira temporada, compersonagens da quarta. Letras da música do Dream Theater, no fim.

* * *

**A caminho do paraíso**

A dor era insuportável, constante e infinita. Ele terminou sua segunda garrafa de vodka e jogou a garrafa contra a parede, ouvindo o vidro se espatifar e espalhar no chão. Ele não se importava. Pra que?

Sam levantou-se da cadeira, andando até a porta do banheiro, mal sentindo os cortes dos cacos de vidro em seus pés. A dor em seu coração era maior. Muito maior. Ele chegou até o banheiro, apoiando-se na porta, os efeitos do álcool consumido finalmente aparecendo. Logo Sam entrou no banheiro, revirando a sua nécessaire até que ele encontrou o que queria. Ele sentou-se no piso de azulejo frio, respirando rápido, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos.

Suas mãos ainda estavam sujas de terra de quando ele fez a cova para o corpo de Dean. Ele ainda podia sentir a frieza da pele do irmão quando ele o enterrou, com cuidado, não querendo machucá-lo mais que os cães do inferno já haviam feito.

Isso fora há dois dias atrás. Ele sumira do mapa, abandonara o celular, qualquer meio que alguém pudesse usar para se comunicar.

E finalmente ele chegara ao limite. Ele ergueu e lâmina de barbear, vendo-a brilhar na luz amarelada do banheiro. Sorrindo maniacamente ele cortou o pulso direito e depois o esquerdo. Sam soltou a lâmina, ouvindo-a deslizar pelo chão e logo deixou seus braços caírem ao seu lado, a poça de sangue aumentando.

Ele riu antes de soluçar, chorando.

- Dean...

-----

- Acorde Sam Winchester.

O moreno abriu os olhos, piscando-os contra a luz forte. Ele tentou cobrir os olhos, mas descobriu que não conseguia se mexer. Dedos calejados e quentes tocaram seu rosto, levemente fazendo com que a luz não fosse tão forte em suas íris.

Após se acostumar com a luz ele descobriu estar olhando para um homem provavelmente mais velho que Dean, por volta de quatro anos. Os olhos azuis tinham pena e ira voltadas para ele.

- Quem...?

- Meu nome é Castiel, Sam Winchester. Estou aqui para corrigir seu estúpido erro. Para que possamos salvar seu irmão.

Sam arregalou os olhos quando ouviu aquele estranho homem falar de seu irmã tentou se mexer, sem sucesso. Seus olhos voltaram-se para baixo e viram a poça que estava em volta dele, o sangue escoando dos seus pulsos cortados.

- Quem é você?

- Um anjo do senhor.

A resposta simples e direta pegou-o de surpresa. Tanta surpresa que Sam começou a rir quase histericamente.

- Um anjo do senhor? Quer dizer então que eu estou morto.

Castiel olhou para os pulsos e franziu o cenho, desgostoso.

- Não. Mas vai estar em pouco tempo.

Aquilo fez Sam parar de rir. Sua voz era séria.

- Ouvi dizer que suicidas vão para o inferno. Pensei em fazer uma visita ao meu irmão.

Castiel olhou-o com fúria novamente, mas Sam estava longe do ponto de se importar com qualquer coisa. O anjo inclinou-se mais contra ele.

- A única coisa que vai alcançar com esse ato é se separar do seu irmão para sempre.

Sam parou de respirar com aquelas palavras. Os olhos azuis pareceram esquentar, mais com pena e carinho do que fúria.

- Vocês, Winchesters, parecem não entender o quanto são importantes. Principalmente um para o outro.

Sam respirou ainda mais devagar. Ele sentia sua pulsação fraquejar, seu coração desistir de bombear sangue para o seu corpo.

- Dean...onde ele está?

- Ah, Dean está num ponto especial do inferno. Lilith fez questão de escolher o local onde o torturaria. – Castiel pareceu pensativo – Mas isso vai ser o erro dela.

- Como?

- Está preparado Sam? Homens com mais fé que você enlouqueceram nessa jornada.

Sam fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de uma memória em particular, de repente. Dean inclinou-se contra ele, abraçando-o carinhosamente, quando ele tinha apenas sete anos, aterrorizado com o pesadelo que acabara de ter. O seu irmão mais velho murmurou palavras sem sentido em seu ouvido, seus dedos como rastros de calor em sua pele.

- Eu nunca vou deixar nada nem ninguém te machucar Sammy. Pode ter certeza. Mesmo que eu morra tentando.

Sua voz estava difícil e enrolada por causa da morte cada vez mais perto.

- Eu estou preparado. Pelo Dean, eu sigo até o mais profundo inferno.

Ele não abriu mais os olhos. Sentiu o anjo, Castiel, inclinar-se mais contra si, beijando-o na testa, um calor aconchegante espalhando-se pelo seu ser.

- Que Deus lhe acompanhe na sua jornada Samuel Winchester. E que seu coração permaneça ainda puro no fim.

A voz penetrou seus sentidos como um banho quente numa noite fria de inverno. Sam ofegou, sentindo seu coração bater lentamente. Sua mente entrou num turbilhão e logo a escuridão o abraçou.

-----

Os olhos claros abriram-se de repente, arregalados. Sam sentou-se, sentindo seus braços doerem com o movimento brusco. Ele ergueu as mãos e viu os pulsos cortados, o sangue seco decorando as linhas de cada corte. Sam ergueu-se com dificuldade do chão, logo podendo observar a paisagem a sua volta. Parecia um imenso salão de festas, algum aniversário provavelmente. O moreno andou entre as pessoas, logo notando que estava invisível para elas. Ele abraçou-se, sentindo seu corpo frio.

- À família!

O grito o deixou curioso. Ele voltou seus olhos na direção do som e quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

John Winchester riu com o grito de seu colega de trabalho, tomando o copo de cerveja após o brinde. Mary riu dos dois homens, o tempo todo alisando sua enorme barriga, escondida pelo vestido florido que usava. Sam aproximou-se a passos largos, mas paralisando quando estava de frente com eles. Onde ele estava? Quem era na barriga da sua mãe? Será que...

- Mãe!

O pequeno grito interrompeu os pensamentos de Sam quando um garotinho loiro saiu do meio da multidão, passando por ele e logo pendurando-se em Mary. A mulher sorriu calorosamente, pegando-o no colo, colocando-o de frente com sua barriga.

- O que aconteceu Dean?

Sam ofegou quando ouviu aquele nome. Ele deu mais um passo a frente, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- Stuart e Terry disseram que quando o Sam nascer, vocês vão esquecer de mim! – reclamou o pequeno Dean, fazendo um bico enorme.

Mary suspirou, deslizando seus dedos contra os cabelos dourados.

- Dean, não ouça Stuart e Terry, okay? Nós não vamos esquecer de você, pelo contrário, precisaremos muito de você!

- Verdade? – perguntou o loirinho, de braços cruzados.

- Claro que sim? Não é John? – disse Mary, voltando seu olhar para o marido.

John sorriu, acenando com a cabeça, tomando mais um gole de cerveja. Ele aproximou-se do filho, tocando-lhe a cabeça.

- Afinal quem vai cuidar do Sammy se não for o irmão mais velho dele?

Dean sorriu e Sam notou as pequenas linhas em volta dos olhos do menino, que ele sempre notara no irmão.

- Tá bom! - concordou o loirinho. Ele voltou-se para a barriga da mãe, deslizando os dedos pequenos por ela - Ouviu Sammy? Eu quem vou cuidar de você!

Sam sentiu sua garganta travar pelo choro e inconscientemente ele se aproximou, estendendo o braço, querendo tocar o irmão, senti-lo vivo mais do que nunca.

- Você não deveria estar aqui.

O moreno arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. Ele virou-se e viu Dean à sua frente. O seu Dean, como se lembrava antes de vê-lo morrer diante dos seus olhos. O loiro tinha o mesmo olhar desfocado do seu corpo morto, o sangue escorrendo da sua pele rasgada. Sam foi se aproximando dele, os sons a sua volta esvaindo-se.

- Dean.

- Vá embora...vá embora! - gritou Dean, antes de se virar e sair correndo.

- Dean, espera! - Sam começou a correr atrás dele.

Ele perseguiu o irmão fora daquele salão de festas, sentindo o vento frio de uma noite qualquer bater contra seu rosto. Sem olhar a sua volta, ele apenas seguia a figura distante do irmão, que ficava cada vez mais longe.

- Sammy...

Ele parou de correr e logo se viu dentro de uma cabana. Ele olhou em volta, sentindo ainda mais frio, os pêlos em seu braço arrepiados.

- Quando você era pequeno, não devia ter mais que cinco anos, você começou a fazer perguntas.

Sam voltou seu olhar na direção da voz e viu Dean. E seu corpo, deitado numa cama dura e fina. Ele se lembrava daquele local. O moreno se aproximou. Ele entrou no quarto de viu Dean sentado próximo a ele, o rosto pálido, olheiras profundas em seu rosto. E os olhos verdes cheio de lágrimas.

- O papai nem precisava me dizer, essa sempre foi minha responsabilidade. E eu estraguei tudo. - seu coração se apertou quando viu Dean secar as lágrimas, dando um sorriso amargo - Acho que é isso que eu faço. Eu deixo as pessoas que eu amo desapontadas.

Sam aproximou-se, querendo negar aquelas palavras de Dean, querendo abraçá-lo e dizer que aquilo não poderia estar mais longe da realidade.

- Eu desapontei o papai...e acho que agora devo desapontá-lo também. Sammy. - Dean franziu o cenho, segurando o choro - O que eu deveria fazer?

O moreno viu quando Dean ergueu-se, toda a angústia radiando dele como ondas.

- Deus...o que eu deveria fazer? - ele deu um soco no batente da madeira, com força - O QUE EU DEVERIA FAZER?!

Sam foi atrás quando viu Dean sair daquele quarto, colocando a jaqueta, indo até o Impala. E ele sabia bem onde aquele caminho daria. Ele seguiu.

- Dean, não...

- Vá embora daqui.

De novo aquela voz. Ele virou-se e viu o mesmo Dean rasgado pelos cães de Lilith. O loiro tinha a voz cheia de raiva.

- Me deixa em paz, vá embora daqui!!!

- Dean!

Sam correu antes que o loiro pudesse ter chance de fugir, segurando-o pelo braço. O loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Sammy?

- Sim, sou eu. Eu sou real! - ele apertou o braço que segurava - Saia desse pesadelo Dean, eu estou aqui.

O loiro soltou-se do irmão, ainda hesitante.

- Você não é real...ela disse que...

- Lilith está aqui? - Sam rosnou furioso - Não importa o que ela disse, eu estou aqui e vim lhe salvar.

Dean riu o som seco e sem humor.

- Me salvar? Do inferno? Agora sei que você é mais uma alucinação.

Sam sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Ele aproximou-se novamente.

- Eu quero te salvar...eu... - ele desviou o olhar e ergueu os pulsos, mostrando os cortes - Eu quis me matar...para ficar do seu lado.

Dean arregalou os olhos, logo estreitando-os em fúria.

- Sammy, seu idiota! Porque fez isso? Eu... - o loiro desviou o olhar - Eu não mereço tudo isso.

Sam aproximou-se mais um passo.

- Você não percebe? Não há nada, nada que eu não faria por você.

E quando o moreno disse essas palavras, algo dentro dele acordou. Ele arregalou os olhos, percebendo finalmente. O carinho, a atenção, o sacrifício, tudo que Dean fizera por ele. E como viver sem o irmão lhe parecia insuportável. Ele subitamente abraçou o irmão, sentindo o sangue manchar suas roupas, mas o frio começava a se dissipar. Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço de Dean, como se tivesse sete anos novamente.

- Você é o meu mundo Dean. Sem você...prefiro ir para o inferno também.

Dean segurou-o pelo rosto, fazendo-o encará-lo.

- Porque Sammy?

O mais novo mordeu os lábios, tímido, antes de aproximar-se, encostando sua testa na dele.

- Porque...eu te amo.

Dean apenas suspirou dolorido.

- Eu também.

Foram as últimas palavras que ele ouviu antes daquela boca lhe beijar. Sam soluçou dentro do beijo antes de enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, beijando-o de volta. O frio se dissipou ainda mais, sua alma parecia se banhar em calor, uma luz aconchegante envolvendo ambos. Dean abraçou-o com mais força e Sam deixou-se envolver pelo irmão.

O beijo foi aprofundado enquanto eles foram envolvidos por aquela luz quente e deliciosa. Um grito pode ser ouvido ao longe, mas Sam ignorou o som, sentindo como se pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, finalmente tivesse encontrado sua casa. Seu lar.

O inferno, a terra, os céus. Ele poderia enfrentar qualquer lugar se estivesse nos braços de Dean.

-----

Castiel suspirou, beijando a pele fria de Sam mais uma vez, sentindo o coração do jovem parar de bater debaixo de sua mão, num último suspiro de vida. O anjo ergueu-se, os olhos desfocados enxergando os irmãos se beijando naquele poço mais profundo do inferno. Aparentemente sua predição fora acertada. Sam era o único que conseguiria puxar Dean da tortura mental que Lilith lhe colocara.

Ele se aproximou dos dois, suas mãos erguidas em direção à eles.

- Que o amor puro lhes salve da perdição.

A luz envolveu-os ainda mais, até que ambos sumiram, envoltos por ela. Castiel murmurou uma prece baixa em nome dos irmãos Winchester, antes de erguer as asas. Era hora dos caçadores descansarem e finalmente terem a recompensa que mereciam.

- Que os céus os recebam em paz.

Demorara quase uma semana para acharem o corpo de Sam. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e quando Bobby o enterrara naquela noite, junto ao corpo de Dean, Castiel apareceu diante dele. O anjo apenas murmurou.

- Dean está salvo. E Sam também.

O velho caçador apenas arregalou os olhos antes de Castiel sumir.

_What to do, to deserve a place?_

_A place beside you?_

_This time when I reach out my hand..._

_I reached all the way..._

_...to heaven.  
_

FIM


End file.
